Shikkei
by Shara Nameth
Summary: This is the third in my series. Piccolo wants to go to Namek, but Saiai wants to finish high school.


Forword/Prologue: This story takes place about 3-4 years after "A Glimpse of the Future".   
Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own any of these characters, ect. ect. except the ones I've created, such as Danann, Saiai, blah blah blah. The others belong to Akira Toriyama and both the Japanese and American TV compaines that broadcast them, and any others that I don't know about. These are all ©Shara Nameth, 2000. Email me if for some reason you want them on your site.

Author's Note: "Shikkei" is Japanese for "saying goodbye" and "Danann" is Irish for "spirit people"   


Part One

Saiai looked up as the annoying bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She sighed, gathered up her stuff, and headed to her locker. As she traded her books, she thought about life.

It had been three and a half years since the androids had been defeated. The people of Earth had begun rebuilding as soon as they were sure it was clear.

The school system had been one of the first tasks the humans accomplished. It had only taken them a year to rebuild it. Saiai had eagerly re-enrolled. She'd only been half-way through her freshman year when she'd been forced to drop out to take care of her brother. Three months later, the androids had destroyed the school anyway. So as Saiai looked up and down the halls, she saw quite a few students over twenty years old, as she was nearly twenty-three.

Saiai closed her locker and headed outside. After she got far enough away from the school not to be noticed, she lifted off and flew back to the cave.

She landed in the doorway and set her backpack down in it's usual spot, quietly looking around for Piccolo. As she turned, she saw four words etched into the rock:

"Saiai-chan. Kami's tower."

The red head sighed. "Great," she muttered to herself. "In addition to the wonderful pre-cal test I have to study for, I have to go find you at Little Munchkin's place. Love the consideration, Pikoro-sama. I'm so happy you think of me before you make plans." She lifted off towards Dende's palace.   
  


Part Two

"You better be right, kid," Piccolo said gruffly, watching Saiai fly toward him.

"She'll understand, Piccolo, I promise," Dende replied, standing next to Piccolo.

Piccolo remained silent as he watched Saiai close the distance. He turned and began meditating as Dende headed into the palace, doing his best to "not interfere".

Saiai landed quietly at the tower, an art she had long since mastered. It was still loud enough, however, for Piccolo's hearing. He opened one eye and watched as she walked over to him.

"Hey, Baka," he said, as close to an affectionate greeting as he came. "Glad you came." He closed his eye.

"Pikoro, can we make this quick? I have a math test tomorrow I need to study for," Saiai replied, sighing.

"We need to talk. Serious discussion, girl. Forget your test for a while. You're going to fail it anyway," he replied.

Saiai ignored his comment. "Let's talk then."

Piccolo didn't say anything for a minute. He was thinking about his plan, how he was going to tell the girl. He knew what her answer would be, but he had to ask her anyway.

"Pikoro-ai, what's up?" Saiai asked him quietly, shaking him from his thoughts.

"You remember, about three years ago, you ask me if I would ever take you to Namek?"

Saiai nodded. "Yes, I remember. Why?"

"I'm going. If you care to come with me."

"Now?"

"No, not now. I'm not really leaving for another twenty years. Yes, now! Quit being stupid."

Saiai blinked. "How are you getting there?"

"Dragon balls. I've got them all gathered up. One wish for you to go to Namek. One for me."

"What about the third wish?"

"Oolong gets another pair of women's panties."

Saiai stared over the edge of the tower. Her body was flooded with emotions. She had wanted to go to Namek for so long, but she'd never thought about leaving school again. If she went to Namek now, she'd be a drop out again. And next time the school wasn't going to let her back in. But if she didn't go, Piccolo would anyway, and she'd be alone again.

"When are you leaving?"

"Depends if you're coming or not. If you are, I'll give you a day to pack of your 'stuff' and if you aren't coming, I'm leaving tonight," Piccolo replied gruffly.

"Oh." Saiai sighed softly. *Perfect.* she thought. *Now he wants to go to Namek. He can't wait till after I finish school, or have wanted to go before I re-enrolled.* She cursed him silently, more so out of pain and sadness then anger.

"Well? I'm not waiting forever," Piccolo interrupted her thoughts.

Saiai glanced at him. "I think-" she started, then paused. "I think, I'm going to stay here and finish high school," she finished, as she forced herself not to cry.

Piccolo sighed inside. He had known the answer, had told himself she would say that, but it still hurt. "Fine, then," he said, covering all emotion.

Saiai looked at his face. "You understand, don't you? It's my last year. Less than that, even. I only have seven months left." A tear slid down her cheek.

Piccolo opened his eyes and look back at Saiai. That little red head had been part of his life for nearly for years. He wiped the tear from her face. "I understand. When you finish school, then you can come. Do what's important to you."

Saiai smiled sadly as Piccolo. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you, Baka. Who am I going to annoy without you or Little Green Midget around?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone. And if you don't, just wait till I get there. You can thoroughly bother me and I won't care at all, trust me."

Piccolo smirked. "I bet you won't." He wiped another tear off Saiai's face, and his smirked faded into a soft smile. "Don't cry, onna. I love you, but don't cry. Cry after I leave if you must, but not now."

Saiai rubbed her hand over her eyes. "Sorry, Pikoro. I'll try not to."   
  


Part Three

"-Boompa de torro!" Dende finished the Namek call to raise the dragon.

Saiai watched in awe as the sky darkened, lightening and thunder filling it. She'd never seen the dragon before.

"You have three wishes. Make them now," boomed a deep voice from above. The large dragon stared down at the Young Namek. "You have summoned the great Danann. Make your wishes."

Saiai looked at Dende, her eyes silently begging him to wait for the last wish to send Piccolo to Namek. Dende understand, and nodded.

Saiai wrapped her arms around the tall Namek standing next to her as Dende made the first wish.

Piccolo looked down at the red head he called his. She was crying again. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt. Her pain cause him to make a decision. He dropped the mask he always wore, covering his emotions. Just once, she was going to know what she meant to him. He picked her up and embraced her tightly, careful not to hurt her.

Dende finished the first wish, and began the second, giving Master Roshi his own pair of women's panties so   
he wouldn't fight with Oolong.

Piccolo set the crying girl down and looked into her eyes. Saiai wiped her eyes and forced herself to stop crying. She looked back at Piccolo, knowing she had to let go, just for a while. "Don't forget me, Pikoro-sama."

Piccolo laughed. "How could anyone forget you, girl? You're one in a million." He pointed to Saiai's head. "I know there isn't much up here, so it should be easy for you to keep me there."

Saiai laughed quietly. "I suppose, Piccolo. I promise I'll keep you up there. And I'll come to Namek as soon as I can."

"You do that." Piccolo turned to Gohan, who was also there to wish Piccolo good bye. "You better take care of her, kid. I want her back in a year."

"I'll take care of her, Piccolo. Don't worry. She's got my mom."

"That's my point. She better not be a spoiled soft idiot in a year, after all the work I've done."

"She won't Piccolo. I'll keep up what you've started with her."

Dende finished the second wish, and turned to Saiai, Piccolo, and Gohan. "It's time," he told them quietly.   
  
  


Part Four

*2 Months Later*

Saiai walked out the door. As she looked around, she got an idea. She lifted off and flew toward Dende's Palace.

Mr. Popo watched Saiai approach as he watered the flowers. "God," he called, "Saiai's coming."

"Yes, I know Mr. Popo. And I know why, too." Dende explained Saiai's purpose.

"Can you fulfill her request?"

"Yes, I believe I can."

Saiai landed and walked over to Dende and Mr. Popo. She smiled slightly. "Hi Dende. Hi Mr. Popo."

"Hi Saiai. What brings you here today?" Dende asked.

"You know why I'm here."

Dende sighed. She sounded so much like Piccolo. "Yes, I know."

"Can you?" Saiai asked anxiously.

"I'm not supposed to, Saiai, but I can."

"Please? Just once?"

Dende looked at her pleading eyes. "Once, Saiai. And that's all."

Saiai grinned gratefully. "Thank you so much Dende."

"What message would you like me to relay?"

"Tell Piccolo . . . I'm doing fine. And . . . " Saiai grinned. "Tell him I passed my math test."

Dende grinned back. "All right. I will."

"Thank you again, Dende." Saiai gave him a quick hug. "I'll let you go and finish . . . whatever it is Gods do. Bye!"

Dende watched Saiai fly away. He turned to Mr. Popo. "Well, looks like I have a long distance call to make," he said, smiling to indicate his joke. He headed inside the palace.


End file.
